


The Elemental system

by Elementalsys



Category: Did/Osdd systems, Original Work
Genre: Caretakers - Freeform, Co-Host, DID/OSDD, F/M, Gen, Inner system relationships, M/M, Multi, OSDD, OSDD1b, Other, Otherwise Specified Dissociative Disorder, Protectors, fictive, host - Freeform, multiplicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalsys/pseuds/Elementalsys
Summary: Just a place to talk about our system in generalThis is not fiction
Relationships: not putting relationships
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

This is just mainly so we can talk about our system but we are gonna start with introductions of the alters that use this website first We are currently 22 alters in total. Also feel free to ask us any questions 

The template for introduction:

Name:

Age:

Role:

Species:

Gender: 

Pronouns: 

Hair color in the headspace:

Eye color in the headspace:

Extra:


	2. Nicky

Name: Nicky

Age: Minor

Role: Host

Species: Human

Gender: Gender fluid

Pronouns: wo/woof/woofs/woofs/woofself, myst/mystic/mystics/mystics/mysticself, ru/ruff/ruffs/ruffs/Ruffself, She/her, He/him 

Hair color in the headspace: Brownish Black

Eye color in the headspace: Dark Brown

Extra: I have social anxiety but I'm pretty friendly I don't like people I don't trust touching me 


	3. Jack

Name: Jack

Age: 14

Role: Protector and co-host

Species: Human

Gender: Genderfluid 

Pronouns: She/her, They/Them, He/Him, Ze/Zir, mu/music/musics/musics/musicself, co/color/colors/colors/colorself 

Hair color in the headspace: Blonde

Eye color in the headspace: brown eyes

Extra: I'm dating two people in the system I like metal and dark music but no I'm not an emo also I have a bit of trust issues


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Mack

Age:15

Role: Protector, Co-Host, -ISH

Species: Human

Gender: Male 

Pronouns: He/Him 

Hair color in the headspace: Black

Eye color in the headspace: Blue

Extra: I like "why don't we" i like playing guitars and i love watching anime and reading webtoons


End file.
